Time Travel
by Emrys Is Merlin
Summary: Recommended: Read Pixar Theory. The world has lived through the reign of humans, machines, bugs, monsters and waste. Thousands of years have passed by through the blink of an eye, the world changing constantly, never staying the same for too long. Time travel though has been invented by one little girl searching for her friend. Boo.


_London, England_

_1918_

The streets were crowded beyond measure by citizens, soldiers, animals and confetti as endless celebrations and cheers were voiced about the end of the World War. Couples kissed, children played and soldiers finally threw down their guns as the truce between nations ended years of bloodshed and grief. This was no time to be hiding in bunkers, fearing for lives. The days had finally come of freedom and happiness. The world rejoiced.

Ashton Williams raced through the throngs of people, a new camera clutched in one hand and a British flag grasped in the other. People clapped him on the shoulder and shouted good tidings not because he had done anything particularly special but solely because he was amidst the happiest people on earth. The people that won. He held a flag that had been given to him by a gushing pair of teenage girls but to many it represented their beloved country's resilience against hard times and the strength that existed within all of their hearts. The days following the end of the war were truly magnificent times.

With no particular destination in mind, Ashton simply wanted to see everything all at once. The Big Ben, Buckingham Palace and the Thames River. He imagined everywhere would be packed and there would be very little chance at all of actually seeing the monuments but that was not why he was going. Never had all of London – and even outside of the city – ever been in the streets all at once and the sheer mass of people was a wonder in itself.

He'd thought that the streets had been full in the alleys but once he tried to enter the more usually busy streets he found that would be impossible. Looking around, Ashton decided to take a short cut through an apartment building complex to end up on the other side of the street or to at least get an overhead shot of one of the busiest streets in town.

The shouts and cheers outside were deafening but they seemed to calm down a little bit as he disappeared through the walls of stone in his desperate attempt to catch as many good views of the day as he could. There weren't as many people inside except for the odd old, dawdling grandmother or the pair of lovers who escaped the crowds to find some privacy. Ashton ignored them all until he suddenly slammed into someone coming from the side, his camera skittering across the floor.

"No!" Ashton cried, crawling after to it to catch it before it bounced down a flight of stairs. Breathing a sigh of relief, he carefully inspected every inch of it before turning to face the person who had knocked him over. A teenager girl around his age was picking herself up from the ground having evidently just run through the wooden door in the wall to her left. She had long brown hair, wide brown eyes and was wearing a weird assortment of clothing. A pink dress, tight purple pants and white shoes with a mix of the colors shown on her headband. Ashton stared at her as she began to giggle before trying to make out a coherent sentence of apology.

"I'm sorry for running into you like that. What a mess. I didn't think anyone would be on the other side. Usually, they lead me into bedrooms but I guess this time was different. I don't suppose he's here though. Humans." The girl was rambling before looking up at him. "When and where am I?"

It was a weird question to be asking but Ashton found himself smiling, "1918, London, England."

"Really? Oh, never been during this time period before. Interesting. I'm Mary Gibbs, sorry for knocking into you before." She continued, taking off her skewed headband and putting it back on correctly.

"That's okay. Ashton Williams." He replied, holding out his hand for a handshake. "What were you doing in a supply closet?"

Mary was in the midst of reaching out when she stopped and bit her lip, looking as if she were trying to come up with an appropriate tale. "I was … reading."

"Reading? Where's your book?" Ashton asked her, frowning. "Why aren't you outside enjoying the celebrations?"

"Why aren't you?" She retaliated before she grinned. "You're curious, aren't you. Don't worry, I am too. It's why I'm doing this all after all, or is it because I'm friendly and determined?"

Her voice began to drift quieter as she continued talking and Ashton raised an eyebrow, waiting until she was done but she looked up, embarrassed. "Right, well nice to meet you Ashton. I should be going now.

"Hang on." He said, stopping her from running off, just noticing something now. "You're bleeding."

Mary's hand raised to her forehead and when she brought it down, her fingers were red with her blood. "Oh, it appears I am."

Ashton hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement with himself. "Come with me. There's a little pharmacy I know of near by and they'll be able to patch you up there."

"Thanks." Mary grinned. "My name might be Mary but you can call me Boo. Most people do."


End file.
